


Hey, Asshole.

by Oakplank



Series: Redstone High [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Angst, Breakfast Club A.U., DSMP AU, DSMP highschool AU, Dream is a pretty boy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Football Player Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Football Player Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Highschool AU, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, It was Sapnap, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karlnapity takes awhile, M/M, Perks of being a wall flower A.U., Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Quackity chapter, Quackity gets beat up, Quackity our main character, Sapnap beats the shit out of Quackity, Skephalo, Stoner Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, a well deserved ass whooping, and Quackity calls Sapnap Nick out of spite, as a treat, get detention, gotta set up my A.U. first, indie movie, just some lads experiencing it all, just some nice background, karls just kinda vibing, mix of screen names and Irl names, mr. halo, mr. skepy, playing his funky tunes, principal phil watson, quackity has a past with dream, quackity hates Dream, quackity isn't coping, really going through it, sapnap needs a chill pill, song: can I call you tonight (dayglow), stoner Kar Jacobs, the feral boys, though Mostly Its screen names, tunnel song, very Quackity x Sapnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakplank/pseuds/Oakplank
Summary: '𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵'Heavy base vibrated through Quackity's bones leaving goosebumps on his skin.'𝘐'𝘮 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥'Quackity shivered but not from the cold.'𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘪 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭'Karl mumbled the lyrics, moving his hand through the breeze, wading through the cool night air.'𝘊𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭?'Quackity copied the other boy.'𝘐 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦'It was so so nice.'𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦.'The cool air took Quackity's worries with it as it berated his face. His eyes were watering but the wind fought to keep up, pushing the tears off his face, Quackity realized that the water wasn't just from the wind, he was crying.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), and brief - Relationship, breif - Relationship, skephalo - Relationship
Series: Redstone High [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203926
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	1. Bandana boy

**Author's Note:**

> as my favorite DSMP member at the moment, Quackity has rights to the first fic in this A.U. 
> 
> this is Quackitys falling for Sapnap story, along with his coming to terms with his own Issues Story. I know the summary is about Karl and Big Q but I promise its a very Sapnap story. 
> 
> hope you like it !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You think you're the center of the universe don't you," Quackity said, meeting the other boy's eyes, his smile barely contained.
> 
> The football player rubbed his eyes in frustration, trying to remain civil with the other boy. Quackity smiled, his chivalry wouldn't last.
> 
> "No, I just don't get why you want my name?"
> 
> Finally.
> 
> "We're friends now, bandana boy, don't you remember?"
> 
> "Can't have been a very good friend, if you didn't get my name."
> 
> He could push back, Quackity liked it when they pushed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short little intro chapter to trick you

"Ayy," Quackity shouted, clapping the stranger in the front row on the back, "if it isn't bandana boy."

The taller boy winced in pain, raising a finger to his mouth. With a pounding headache, he was asking, begging, for mercy.

Quackity had never been one for mercy.

"How you feelin' man," He laughed.

"Take a wild fucking guess, dickhead."

Quackity took a seat next to the other boy. Knowing full well that the chair belonged to someone else, probably Punz or some other stupid jock.

trying to be as annoying as possible, he leaned over, scooting the desk closer to the other boy. Each move he made caused a horrible screeching sound that effectively had his new friends headache doubling in pain.

"Based on how absolutely shit-faced you were last night, I'd say. . . Incredibly hungover."

The boy merely grunted. Not exactly willing to converse. Oh well, Quackity shrugged, wont stop Big Q.

"So what's your name?"

"Seriously, dude?"

"Yes, seriously, dude."

Quackity waited for an answer, but the dark haired boy refused to look at him, refused to play into his hand.

Quackity huffed, slouching back in his chair.

"What am I just meant to just guess it?"

No response.

"Or should I know your name or something, cause you're a big famous football player or some shit?"

Nothing.

"Think you're important or something? What are you the quarterback?"

Silence.

"You would be. You've got the attitude for it."

Still nothing.

"You're a dick, you know that? I bet you think you're soooo important. All you assholes are the same."

Apparently having touched a nerve, Quackity watched as the footballer player finally raised his head from his hands, the world leaving him dizzy. Much too fast.

Quackity was winning.

"You think you're the center of the universe don't you," Quackity said, meeting the other boy's eyes, his smile barely contained.

The football player rubbed his temple in frustration, trying to remain civil with the other boy. Quackity smiled, his chivalry wouldn't last.

"No, I just don't get why you want my name?"

Finally.

"We're friends now, bandana boy, don't you remember?"

"Can't have been a very good friend, if you didn't get my name."

He could push back, Quackity liked it when they pushed back.

"To be fair, I was also very drunk."

"I, I think I remember that, how the hell are you good right now. You were keeping up with me and you're. . . so much smaller?"

Quackity's smile faltered. Asshole.

"And why do you keep calling me bandana boy?"

"First of all, I am not small-" the football player burst out laughing, "shut the fuck up alright,"

"You're shorter than me and I'm not tall-"

"Second Of All," Quackity said sharply, "I'm not a light weigh, okay, you're just a fuckin pussy, dude. And I keep calling you bandana boy because I don't know your name."

"Yeah but why bandana boy?"

"Because of your stupid tie thing from last night idiot."

"My what?"

"You weren't that drunk, asshole, you had your tie around your head, remember, like a bandana, Dickhead."

The boy next to him laughed, his laugh was hearty and deep, it sent butterflies to Quackitys stomach. Whatever. He ignored it.

"My name is Nick, you can call me Sapnap."

Sapnap extended a hand for Quackity to shake.

Quackity didn't move.

"Alright sounds good, Nick, I'm Quackity."

"Oh, Alex, I know your name. You told me already."

Quackity couldn't bite back his own smile. He loved it when they pushed back.

"Fuck you." He tried to laugh off the feeling.

"Language."

Mr. Halo had walked past the two of them at precisely the wrong time.

"I don’t believe that that is your seat, Alex."

Quackity rolled his eyes, stood up and moved back to his desk across the classroom.

Sat at his own little behavioral issue island.

Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pictured BBHs entrance as a sitcom surprise celebrity guest star appearance, where he says his line ("Language" ofc) and then the audience looses their shit for a second as he like, side smiles and looks at the camera and waits for us all to calm down before the scene continues. Ya feel?  
> Also he is the Bio teacher cause I feel like that's just fruity enough for him. (Plus he reminds me of my old bio teacher, very endearing.)


	2. Okay, Cutie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity went to head back to Mr. Halos Bio class, looking for his lunch that he had intentionally left there. Hoping to cause yet another problem for the all too kind teacher.
> 
> But instead he saw something more fun.
> 
> Sapnap.

Quackity made it through his first few periods, making sure to cause as much commotion as he could get away with.

After all, he had a reputation to withhold.

Quackity had made the teachers of West Redstone High School miserable for as long as he had walked the halls. He had made it his goal, that every student would know his name one day. Subtly chipping away at Principle Minecraft's patience, eating up his precious time and patience. Always on the edge of suspension or, on a really good day, expulsion.

Philza, as Quackity liked to call him, was actually a pretty cool guy. He was kind and understanding when Quackity only wanted him to be angry or annoyed.

He talked to Quackity, tired to seek reason with him. It made Quackity uncomfortable.

He was a good guy. It almost made Quackity feel bad for all he had put him through in the past two years. But it was his junior year now, and he was running out of time.

Quackity made it to lunch with only the usual detention slip. His mom would be pissed, but she was always pissed.

Mrs. Q, did not seek reason. Not when it came to her son.

Quackity went to head back to Mr. Halos Bio class, looking for his lunch that he had intentionally left there. Hoping to cause yet another problem for the all too kind teacher.

But instead he saw something more fun.

Sapnap.

The football player appeared to be on his lunch period too. He was sitting at a table with a few of the seniors. One of them, the one sat on the table, was wearing a letterman jacket, matching Sapnap. The word 'Dream' stitched across the back.

'Dream'.

Stupid fucking nickname.

Clay was an asshole.

He was overly confident, even for the captain of the football team. He was cocky, and sleazy, and he always came out on top. He was lucky. Stupid filthy rich white boy.

'Dream' fuck that guy. Who calls themselves Dream.

The worst part about Clay was his confidence was well earned. The guy was smart, incredibly smart actually. He had skipped a grade last year, jumping straight from the top of Quackity’s own class to captain of the junior Football team at only 15. Now he was 16 and he was only getting worse.

Clay had kept up with school, stayed at the top of the ranks, kept his captain-ship, stayed popular, and unsurprisingly kept getting all of the prettiest girls to fawn over him.

Dream was attractive, Quackity hated to admit it, but he had too.

Dream had stupid pretty long blond hair that he kept in a messy bun most days. He was tall, and he was slim, and he was muscular. He had piercing green eyes that Quackity hated looking back at. He was calm and composed and it set Quackity on edge.

Quackity had never won any of his games with Dream.

Hadn't won any, yet, he told himself.

Straightening himself up, pulling at his old blue Adidas jacket and yanking at his beanie, a clear violation of the school dress code, he approached the table.

Quackity wedged himself directly next to Sapnap, separating the now very annoyed looking football player from some girl. Quackity was quick to play into Sapnaps frustration, wrapping his arm around the taller boy’s shoulder.

"Hey, Nick, right? How's it goin man?"

"Fuck off, dude," Sapnap was quick to shoot back.

The pretty blond boy laughed across the table at Quackity, enraging the shorter boy further.

"What does he want?"

Sapnap looked back at Dream, matching his stupid smirk quickly. A poor imitation.

"I dunno," Sapnap looked back at Quackity, holding his smirk, "what do you want?"

Quackity didn't want anything really, he just wanted to have some fun. He decided to settle into his seat, turning around leaning into the table, pointedly turning away from Dream. Forcing himself to face Sapnap, to dare the other boy to look back at him.

Quackity squinted at Sapnap, trying to break his sure smile.

"Just here to talk, check in on ya, Nick, so, once again how are you doin man?"

"I'm fine," his smile dropped, face clear of any emotion at all.

He was good.

"Why are you checking in on me?"

"We're friends, Nick, friends check in on friends."

"Wait," Dream interrupted again, "you know this kid?"

Quackity glared at Clay.

"Hey asshole, I'm not a kid, this isn't some tv show you can’t just call me a kid, hey, we're like the same age dickhead, okay? You were literally in my grade two semesters ago, idiot, so don't act like I'm just some kid, alright. Besides, our buddy Nick, over here, is a junior too. Dumbass."

"Nick? Why are you calling him Nick, that's weird, dude."

"Yeah Alex, why are you calling me Nick, I said you could call me Sapnap."

"Yeah, you said I could, you didn't say I had to, dumbass."

"Well then, you have to call me Sapnap."

"Well then, you have to call me Quackity."

"Okay, Quackity, easy."

Quackity thought for a moment, deciding whether to push or not.

"You know what," Quackity always pushed, "fuck you, Nick."

"Dude, what the fuck is your problem?"

Quackity was winning again.

"What? What do you mean, 'what's my problem', what's your problem, dude?" Quackity mocked, watching with glee as the football players face flickered with annoyance.

"Just call me Sapnap, dude, it's not that hard."

"Well, Nick, I just don't think I want to do that, alright, so I think we should just agree to-"

"Why not, dude?"

"Because, I just-"

Sapnap put a hand on Quackity’s shoulder, pulling him in closer. He leaned into Quackity’s ear, whispering, voice even, emotionless, unbothered. 

Quackity was slipping.

"All I'm asking for is a little respect, okay, cutie?"

So maybe he did remember last night?

Quackity froze. Unsure of whether or not he should keep up his game, unsure of what Sapnap might do, might say.

But big Q never stopped.

Sapnap had just as much to lose, if theor secret gpt out, if not more.

Everything that had happened between them was their secret.

Quackity grabbed at the hand on his shoulder. Harshly digging his nails into the cuff of Sapnap's Letterman, hoping he might somehow inflict some pain even through the thick fabric.

"And why should I respect you, man? What have you ever done? You're just another asshole, okay."

Quackity ripped Sapnap's hand off his shoulder pushing Sapnap away from him. He attempted to stand up, tried to walk away. Sapnap reached out grabbing him by the back of his jacket. Stopping Quackity in his tracks.

He turned around catching Sapnap by the wrist, pulling the other boy off him again.

Sapnap couldn't hide his anger. No matter how hard he tried, his cocky smirk turned into a sneer.

Sapnap shoved him away pulling his hand back.

Quackity had to react. He was given no other choice. His mind was gone. He couldn't stop himself now.

He shoved the other boy hard, barely moving the football player.

"Don't shove me, dude."

"Don't call me dude, I'm not your dude, plus you shoved me first, Nick."

That was it, that was the last Sapnap could take of him.

"Stop fucking calling me Nick, man."

"You know what, No, fuck you, Nick."

Quackity leaned in close, invading Sapnap's personal space, speaking lowly, 

"How about I tell Dream why I'm bothering you.”

“Wouldn't care.”

“What about the rest of them, Nick? I bet there’s a lot of people I could tell about you."

Although his threats were empty, his words set a fire in Sapnap’s gut. He had shoved the other boy over the edge, pushing all of his buttons just enough.

Sapnap pulled his fist back, swiftly punching Quackity in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a ha short chapters are all I know


End file.
